Stay
by degrassibear
Summary: CLare left him.  So why is she back.  Eli needs her.  But will she stay?  ONESHOT! based on the song crazy ever after!  M for language and minor content


Hey everyone! So this is a one shot I have had in mind for a few days now and I need to get it out there, so here I go. I hope you guys like it and PLEASE review! I love you guys! This is based on the song Crazy Ever After, acoustic version by The Rescues, also known as my favorite song! I hope you guys like it!

**Clare's POV**:

_**Today you're gonna leave  
Just like you did the day before.  
Watch by the windowsill  
You disappear into the corner store.  
**_

I swore I would never be back, but here I lay, in Elijah Goldsworthy's bed. Naked. With him. I promised myself the last time I walked out was the last. But here I lay. Naked. With him.

**Eli's POV: **

_**I could swear that I saw you  
Slip out the back door.  
You left your set of keys  
And left me alone.  
**_

She came back. I never thought I would see Clare again, especially not in my bed. Naked.

The last time she left I was broken. Completely torn in half. But I got over it. That is until I saw her fragile, broken spirit crying her eyes out in front of my door.

Clare was my everything. But she left me once. Alone. I couldn't ever, ever have that again.

**Clare's POV:**

_**I'm pacing our apartment.  
My head's a broken record.  
I can't think.  
**_

All I could think of as I laid there in his arms was that I didn't want to be anywhere else. Ever.

**Eli's POV:**

_**I keep repeating the very last words that you said to me.  
You didn't tell me you loved me  
Just goodbye (bye bye bye bye)  
And there was something kinda final in it.  
**_

I won't forget the first time. I made love to her one night. Not for the first time. Afterwards, I held her. She pressed a kiss to my chest, but got up and redressed. I sat up with her, "Where are you going?"

She looked at me, in longing and sadness she whispered, "Goodbye."

I knew she was gone. For good.

**Clare's POV:**

_**Stay. (stay, stay)  
Everything is wrong without you.  
Stay. (stay, stay)  
My whole world's a wreck  
Oh will you save me now (save me now)  
Or leave me crazy ever after.**_

Eli made love to me tonight. It wasn't like it usually is, careful, gentle. No, tonight it was needy, desperate, loving, passionate. With every thrust, tears fell from Eli's eyes, "I missed you." "I love you." "I need you." "Don't leave me." "Stay." All the words fell from his kiss swollen lips as pleas. He looked terrible. He was skinnier. He had bags under his eyes. But he was still Eli, so he was beautiful to me. Always will be, no matter what.

**Eli's POV:**

_**I'm in a weak condition.  
Now you cut into the heart of me.  
You've got my mind racin'.  
Losin' my grip on reality.  
**_

Clare laid beautifully unclothed in my bed. Her kiss swollen lips were slightly parted as she tried to catch her breath. I wasn't sorry for being hard with her. It was pure and utter passion running through us and I will never be sorry for that. But I knew what was coming now. I would beg for her, to stay. But she won't. She tells me to close my eyes and count to one hundred. And then, then she will be gone. And I will be fucked up.

Just like the last time.

**Clare's POV:**

_**You got me second guessing what's true and what's a lie.  
Why don't you look me in the eye when I say  
**_

Eli held me tightly to me as if he never wanted to let go. But he had to. I couldn't be with him. But that was a lie. I love him. I always will.

I looked into Eli's terrified emerald eyes. He wouldn't look at me, just stared into space as I whispered, "I'm sorry." But I've said that one too many times for him to believe.

_**Stay. (stay, stay)  
Everything is wrong without you.  
Stay. (stay, stay)  
My whole world's a wreck  
Oh will you save me now (save me now)  
Or leave me crazy ever after?  
**_

"Stay." He demanded, but it came out like a beg.

I shook my head, "Maybe."

"Stay. Clare you have to. I need you." He looked in my blue eyes this time.

I sighed, "You think I don't need you just as much? Because I do. But Eli, I broke your heart." My voice broke, but I kept going through the tears, "I can't you again. I'm sorry I hurt you. You deserve better." He did.

"Bullshit! I love you so fucking much. Don't give me that 'I don't deserve happiness, eternal misery shit' cause Clare I'm not buying it. I need you. Stay."

And I cried.

**Eli's POV:**

_**I don't know how to be alone.  
Don't know how to be alone.  
Don't know how to be alone.  
**_

I was pouring my heart out to her as the tears streamed down her face. Why didn't she see how much I needed her! I can't be alone. I can't be without her. She has my heart. I want hers.

"You are going to be okay without me." She argued.

"No. I can't be alone. I can't be without you." I began to cry.

"And I can't be with you."

**Clare's POV:**

_**Today your gonna leave  
Just like you did the day before.  
**_

Quickly I gathered my clothes and looked at him. He was in tears. I wanted nothing more than to hold him. Beg him to smile for me, even a smirk would suffice. But I was leaving. And I was afraid I had done enough damage.

I removed the key to his apartment from my car keys and placed them on the counter. I looked at him and smiled weakly. He muttered, "Stay."

**Eli's POV:**

_**Stay.  
Everything is wrong.  
Stay.  
My whole world's a wreck.  
Stay. (stay, stay)  
Stay. (stay, stay)  
Stay. (stay, stay)  
Stay.**_

So close, she was almost gone. She dropped her key on my counter and I knew it was over. Clare never gives up her key. But today, today she did.

I wanted to hold her. I wanted to make love to her all over again. I wanted her where she belonged. With me.

I called to her in a soft mutter, "Stay."

_**Oh will you save me now  
Or leave me crazy ever after.  
**_

I rose from the bed and picked her up, before she could exit. I threw her on the bed and pinned her down, "Here me out?"

She closed her eyes, but opened them soon enough, "Okay."

"Okay?" I questioned.

She nodded, "Okay."

I sighed, "I love you. Clare, when you left I was miserable. I had never felt that bad in my life until that day. When you came back last year I was the happiest man alive. But, when you left. When you left I stopped eating, I stopped sleeping, I would have stopped breathing if didn't hurt so damn bad. I don't know how to be without you. I can't be without you. I love you too much. Clare, what I'm saying is if you walk out this door, you make a choice. If you leave, that's it. No coming back, I need you gone. But, but if you stay, you're going to marry me. No more of this I'm not ready bullshit. You love me, and I love you. If you stay you're going to be mine forever. You're going to marry me. I'm gonna close my eyes and count to one hundred. By the time I wake up, you will either be here, or you're gone. But just remember, I'll always love you."

And I closed my eyes.

When I woke up the next morning I instantly remembered that previous night. I turned in bed to find it empty. She left.

**Clare's POV:**

_**Stay.**_

I stayed. After last night I swore to my self I could never leave him. Not again. I love Eli, and I plan to marry him.

When I got out of bed that morning, Eli was fast asleep, so I hopped up and changed into his black button up to cover my naked body.

When I heard Eli wake up, I abandoned my cup of coffee and skipped into his, well our bedroom. He saw me and his entire face lit up, "You stayed?"

I giggled before joining him in bed and cuddling close. He pressed a kiss to my forehead as I smiled, "Who I am kidding Elijah? My whole worlds a wreck without you."

A/N: The end. Leave a review please!


End file.
